This invention relates to a watering indicator for hanging plants. It would be desirable to provide a means of indicating when a plant needs watering. This is particularly true for hanging plants, which are often hung so that is is not easy to inspect the soil for moisture content. Moreover, the frequency with which plants require watering varies with the type of plant and with the climatic conditions in the plant's vicinity.
I designed and sold prior to this invention a watering indicator known as the Reliable Plant Guide. When a plant was watered, a rubber washer was moved downward on an indicator shaft by downward deflection of a pointer arm extending from a torsion spring. When the plant dried out, the pointer arm moved upward away from the rubber washer. The indication of need for water was the separation of the pointer from the rubber washer. To accommodate different weight plants, the user had to hook the plant to the indicator at differing positions along the pointer arm.